<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am looking for the one I can’t fool by cityofflights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845978">I am looking for the one I can’t fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights'>cityofflights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Rafael just wants a date, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season 22, Sonny is clueless, based on that 3 pixel picture of them in the courthouse steps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink. With me."</p>
<p>"Oh sure, I was just about to meet with the squad for that, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us"</p>
<p>"While I appreciate the offer, I was thinking more like, just the two of us"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonny and Rafa go on a date. That's it. That's the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am looking for the one I can’t fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i saw that pic of sonny and rafael on the courtroom stairs. after that I'm not really sure what happened but the result was this, hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The case had been a tough one. The DA had been pushing for a conviction, the squad kept founding contradictory evidence, no one was really sure if the guy was good for it or not, and on top of it all, there was the defense team hired to represent him in court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing could have prepared Sonny for the sight of Rafael Barba walking into the courtroom like he never left it despite all the years between the last time he had done so and now. The image was a familiar and nostalgic one, shaken only by the fact that Barba made his way to the opposite table he used to occupy, that place now filled by Sonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been heated arguments between the two during the trial, some in a professional capacity, and some in a more personal setting. Unsurprisingly both had had their share of yelling, but in the end, everything worked out, they were able to prove the defendant was indeed not guilty and things between him and Rafael were friendlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, he wasn't expecting the other man to be waiting for him at One Hogan Plaza's entrance, well after they had parted ways that same afternoon. By the reddish tones of his nose and cheeks he had been in the cold for a while now and Sonny's traitor heart flipped a little at the thought of Rafael standing in the night cold for who knows how long just to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed engrossed in his phone and didn't look up as Sonny made his way to him. He stopped a few feet from where Barba was propped against a pillar and cleared his throat, successfully gaining his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you antagonized the night guard so much she wouldn't let you into the building."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael didn't use to smile much. There were the sarcastic smirks and the smug grins but Sonny could count on one hand the number of times he saw him smiling happily and carefree. Now Rafael smiled. All the time. He smiled when he showed up at Sonny's office to discuss his client. He smiled after the motion to dismiss was concluded and they shared a final handshake. And he was smiling now as he pocketed his phone without taking his eyes of Sonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was heart-warming to see him so happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have you know Gloria loves me, I simply preferred to stay out here. Wouldn't want to impose." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you waiting for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way to the steps in front of the office. There, standing side by side, with their briefcases in hand Sonny finally feels like they're equals and it's as glorious a feeling as he imagined it would be when he daydreamed about it seated at his precinct desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I was waiting for my other numerous friends that work in this building. Of course, I was waiting for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sassy comebacks were weirdly one of the things he missed the most about Rafael. The teasing bordering on something else entirely work inappropriate never failed to increase his mode a little. And so Sonny couldn't help but tease back, falling into the same routine they had going on for all those years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're friends? Wow counselor I'm honored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I'm reconsidering," the glint in his eyes told a different story than the hard tone of his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, no take-backs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had reached the end of the steps and were now standing on the sidewalk. Rafael turned to him, his expression morphing into a more serious one. His lips were still slightly tugged upwards but he looked almost nervous. That along with the red effects of the cold spread all over his face made the single most adorable thing Sonny had seen in a while. He felt like wrapping him in a blanket and kiss his face all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where had that thought come from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could have an internalized freak-out over his stray thoughts, Rafael spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink. With me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh sure, I was just about to meet with the squad for that, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While I appreciate the offer, I was thinking more like, just the two of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken almost 6 years but Barba had finally said the words Sonny would forever deny he wanted to hear. This was good, Rafael was trying to build a friendship with him, that would help eradicate all thoughts involving kissing him, and holding him, and cuddling him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, because we're friends now. Not that we weren't then but yeah drinks let's do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe he didn’t really want to be friends, maybe the invitation had been a professional one and Sonny had misread the warmth in Rafael’s voice. It’s fine he can work with a cordial professional relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a case you want to discuss? It's alright I understand why you would want my opinion I was pretty close to kicking your ass back in court. Let me just-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sonny" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok fine maybe kicking your ass was too strong of an expression it was more like a light-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonny" </span>
  </em>
  <span>In his ramble, Sonny hadn’t noticed Rafael stepping closer to him until the other man was a few inches from his face and cupping his cheeks with warm hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited at the first skin-on-skin contact between them and now staring into Rafael’s eyes all his thoughts were directed to him. How handsome he looked under the moonlight. How his thumb was a little rough but felt perfect brushing against his cheeks, how his face was a clear picture of the nervousness he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonny would be happy to simply stay and stare at Rafael for as long as he allowed but he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be a date. If you were to say yes. In case that wasn't clear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You don't have to say yes, I would be more than happy to go out with the squad if that's what you want." He tried to move away, probably based on the ridiculous assumption Sonny needed any sort of time to answer him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO. I mean we should go out. You. And me. No one else. A date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" The smiles from Rafael he had been able to witness the last couple of weeks all paled in comparison to the pure joy and relief in the beaming smile taking over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely I've always-" He tries to stop the words from making their way out of his mouth but he’s not successful. All hope of Rafael ignoring his slip disappears when a smirk replaces the previous gentle expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've always…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’ve always wanted to go on a date with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you would say yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time like the present. Let’s go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And because he’s doing being a coward and missing out on the amazing changes life gives him he presses their lips chastely before responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>